The Floor of the Woods
by WhaddupDudes
Summary: You had a dirty dream about Inuyasha, and he just happened to be nearby. He smells your arousal and things escalate from there.


**You're basically in Kagome's place, but you're not Kagome. Make sense? Okay. Go!**

/\

You laid on the floor of the woods. Inuyasha was sitting with his back propped up against a tree nearby. He watched your movements, listened to your breathing...

You suddenly moaned, "Inuyasha."

His ears perked up and his body leaned closer to yours. What were you dreaming about?

You moved around and moaned softly, "More."

He started to smell something. It was absolutely intoxicating. It was the sweetest thing to ever bless his senses in his lifetime. He followed his nose and stopped when he realized he was getting to your nether region. Was he smelling your...arousal? But, you said his name. Wait, then that means-

You opened your eyes to look at him. Why was he so close? "I-inuyasha." You said, almost breathlessly. Your face became red as you thought back to your dream. He was on top of you and your voice escaped your lips in pleasure as your sweaty body lied beneath him-

"A-are you okay?" He asked. "Your face is red. What were you dreaming about?"

You sat up and rubbed your legs together. It was bothering you and you needed to relieve the pressure between them. "I have to go...do something."

"You know I can smell it, right?" He smirked.

"What?"

"This." He reached between your legs which caused you to gasp. He started moving his hand over your clit.

You lightly bit your lip to hold in a small moan. What was up with him? This wasn't like him. But, you weren't complaining.

You let out a small whimper and a chuckle came from his mouth. He slipped his hand into your underwear and pressed his fingers lightly against your entrance.

"W-wait." You said aloud and he yanked his hand out from your underwear like maybe he overstepped a boundary.

"I'm sor-"

"No. I don't mean that. It's just..." _God _this was embarrassing to admit! "I have never...you know..." You fumbled with the hem of your shirt as you looked down in embarrassment.

He let out a quick chuckle, "Hey," He placed his finger underneath your chin and raised your head to look at him, "ya really think _I've _done this before? I never even _dreamed_ of doing this with anyone before you."

You felt your insecurities creep up, "Even Kikyo...?" You asked, cautiously.

He stayed silent for a minute. "Not even Kikyo." He cupped your face with his hand.

"Ugh, this is getting all sappy. Can you just..." What would you say? You weren't the type to say 'make love' and 'fuck me' just seemed a little too dirty and desperate.

"Don't worry, we'll get to that." He said before reaching up under your shirt to find that you weren't wearing what you called a 'bra'. It was an odd contraption from your time.

He pinched one of your nipples and a soft whimper came from your mouth. While your lips were still slightly parted, he latched his onto yours. You felt his fangs scrape lightly against your bottom lip. You could tell by the way his mouth moved, he was trying to not harm you with them. He pinched harder on your nipple and you moaned into his mouth. You felt your cunt throb with arousal.

You felt your tongues dance together where your lips connected. You placed your hand on the back of his neck and pressed lightly. Finally kissing him filled you with need. The need to touch him, to taste him, to feel your bodies press together in a heated passion. You wanted to feel him inside of you, to feel your fingers intwine in his hair as he littered your chest in wet kisses and whimpers escaped your mouth.

You moved your hand to rub him over his pants to find him already hard. His hips involuntarily slightly jerked at the sudden touch. He pulled away from the kiss and his hand fell from your chest.

"S-sorry." He said.

He was so timid and he rarely said 'sorry'. It was odd to hear.

"Don't be. It's normal." You reached into his pants and pulled out his erection.

You started stroking him as best you could. You hoped you were doing okay as you watched your hand move up and down his shaft. You moved your eyes to see his head thrown back, eyes closed as he bit his bottom lip, his fangs clearly visible.

You heard your heart pound in your chest before lowering your head and wrapping your lips around the head.

A sudden gasp came from him. "Oh fuck." He whispered.

You lowered your head even more and tried to do your best. You sucked on the head lightly every time you went up and lightly swirled your tongue around it. His hand settled lightly on the back of your neck as you tried your best to please him.

He suddenly growled and before you knew it he towered over you with his hands on either side of your body. He then ran his thumb over your cheek before pushing his cock inside of you and watching your face contort in slight pain. He seemed too big for it to be pleasurable until he started moving. The feeling of being stretched out mixed with the friction inside of your pussy was a type of pleasure you'd never experienced before. It was better than doing it to yourself.

"You moan nicely." He said.

You threw your arms in over your eyes to hide your embarrassment, "Don't say things like that."

He grabbed your arms and pinned them to the ground, "Don't hide yourself from me." He growled. "I want to see what my dick is doing to you."

Him talking harshly sent a somewhat strange pulse to your pussy. It wasn't completely strange however since you felt it whenever he fought or would sometimes get angry. Not at you of course. If you were being honest, you had wanted to do this for a long time.

Then, your thoughts got interrupted by him letting go of one of your wrists and pinching your nipple. You let out a small whimper, but it was purely out of pleasure. It didn't hurt as much as it seemed even with his nails. He was careful not to use them. He then leaned down and sucked lightly on your opposite nipple, careful not to scratch you with his fangs.

He kind of wished it was a new moon.

You felt a little overstimulated and were about to reach your peak faster than you'd like to. You bit your lip to try and hold it off, but before you knew it, you were moaning in ecstasy as your body trembled.

He brought his head up from your chest with a smirk, "So early?"

You turned your head to the side, "Shut up."

He lowered his head again and sucked at your neck. You felt his teeth graze the skin and intertwined your fingers in his hair. You felt a tingle go throughout your whole neck. Before you knew it, he moved onto a different spot and sucked harder than before.

Stupid demon! Those would definitely leave a mark and the others would see. Although, the thought of being marked by Inuyasha turned you on even more because it meant you were his, and you _wanted_ to be his.

You felt his dick throb inside of you and prepared for what was coming (no pun intended. (okay, maybe a little.))

You felt him lightly bite into your neck as his seed shot inside of you. The feeling of a warm liquid flow within you sent you over the edge once more with a moan.

"How am I supposed to explain these?" You pointed to the multiple hickeys on your neck.

He shrugged, "I dunno."

You pouted, "You're tellin' me that you're not worried about Miroku saying shit?"

"Mosquito bites!" He blurted.

You face-palmed. It was a good thing he was cute...and strong...and good in bed (well, the forest floor haha).

You then turned your head to see Sango, Shippo and Miroku.

"So," Miroku started with a smug look, "what happened here?" He raised an assuming eyebrow.


End file.
